Strange Traditions
by Darth Gojira
Summary: Sequel to Swords and Sorcery. Neville Longbottom wants to marry Cho Chang in a couple of years, but there's a hitch that proves more imposing than any Death Eater. PWP


"_Reparo_" Mrs. Chang calmly repaired the shattered porcelain cup. "Mr. Longbottom, could you be a dear and put the cup back on the table if you're not going to drink"

"Y-y-y-yes" Neville managed to stutter out before shakily picking up the cup.

"Really, that's an heirloom of the family. I'm hoping to give it to Cho after the two of you get married. That is, of course, if you do what I just told you about"

"And that was?" he said blankly, stunned as if something heavy and cold had hit him on the head.

"Bring her to…fulfillment three times. Do you like the word fulfillment? I'm sorry I said orgasm before; I didn't know you would react like that" She waited for a response. The boy in front of her just stood frozen. She sighed and put her hand on his arm, waking him. "Listen, you and Cho love each other, the family tradition must be followed for you to marry her, and I was really hoping for you to marry my daughter"

"So was I" he squeaked.

"If you can learn a wand and a sword, you can learn this" she insisted

. "But I…"

"Maybe you should ask your friends for help. Cho said they would help you a great deal"

"Are you sure we can't just skip this part?"

"You must do this. It will be a full year before you can marry her before that, and ten years if you don't"

"Yes'm" He hung his head in defeat. The months he spent with Cho made him connect with her in more ways than he ever thought possible. But what kind of price was this?

***

"I love you, but I just-just-just-", Neville simply couldn't get past the last word. Giving up, he just plopped down on the couch. "Oh, Cho, I'm so sorry-" he murmured as he buried his head in his hands. He looked up when she took his hands in her own, soft and loving.

"Neville, I want to marry you. I don't want to wait ten years for that. If you love me, you can do this. And I know you love me"

"I do", he admitted, kissing her. He remembered the first time they kissed, and every time was as magical as that first time.

"And why do we have to be like this? There's no law" he pleaded, despair taking over.

Cho sighed, "I love my family, Neville. I don't want to make my grandparents unhappy. They've been waiting for this for years. I don't want to take it from them".

"I understand" he nodded, reluctantly letting his own will go for Cho and her family.

"Honestly, you can do it, Neville. You've kept surprising me; getting the courage to do things I never thought possible. And you did it for the people you love"

"And I'll do it for you, Cho" He kissed her again.

***

Neville didn't want to ask Hermione about sexual matters. He didn't want to even look her in the eye until it was over. Fortunately, he remembered the times where Seamus, Dean, and the Weasley twins would pass around a set of ratty old magazines. Neville was never brave enough to look at them, even when they tossed him one. Now, he went to Ron for answers.

"You have to do WHAT?!" Ron's jaw dropped. Neville repeated himself.

"I-um-uh…" Ron found himself scratching his head and staring at his feet.

"Honestly, Ron. Just tell him the truth. You know you can't-" Hermione entered the bedroom. Both boys jumped backwards, blood drained from their faces. She blushed, realizing what she just said. "L-look, what do you need, Neville?" she managed to sputter out. He flushed red and looked at the floor.

"It's-um-something he has to do for Cho. Listen, do you have any of those-um-body-um-diagram book things. You know, with the-um-things" he made some vague gestures before wincing.

"Oh". She bit her lip as she realized what he meant. "Um, excuse me" She scurried out of the room. Ron and Neville just tried not to look at each other in the eye.

This awkward moment was finally broken when Hermione entered again. "Uh, here's a book. Hope it helps" she managed to squeak before leaving again. Neville was too embarrassed to more than whisper his thanks before he left himself.

****

Cho wrinkled her nose at the awkward dress her mother was helping her adjust. "Are the sleeves supposed to be this long?" she asked.

"Dear, it's supposed to look graceful and majestic"

"That's what you said about Grandma Kim's gown. It made her look more like a marshmallow" she rolled her eyes.

"That's why I'm using my father's-and your father's as well, families as our guide. That means you wear hanfu, Cho."

"And how do you take this off?"

"Well, that depends on what he loves the most about you. Did you remember your dudou?"

"Yes, mum. I'm just glad I don't have to wear that for Quidditch" Cho and her mother shared a laugh, easing the tension. "I'm really hoping he can do this" she sighed.

"If he loves you, he will. Just let yourself react. Go with the feelings" her mother smiled at her as she finished straightening her gown.

Just in time, it turned out. "Cho, Longbottom's here" her father called out.

"I'll wait for him up here" she called back.

"Remember what I told you, Cho. I love you" her mother pecked her on the cheek.

"Love you too, mum" she kissed her back before the older woman left the room, closing the door behind her. Cho sighed as she walked to her bed to wait.

***

"Cho?" Neville asked cautiously as he opened the door, not knowing what to expect. "I'm here, love", he called out, walking into her room. He looked around, seeing the books, posters (Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and even Harry himself were waving enthusiastically at him), broom, owl cage, and assorted paraphernalia. His examination was put to a halt when what looked like a pair of eyeballs with wings dive-bombed him.

Neville stumbled and fell on his back. He heard Cho's musical laugh. "Luna's birthday present for me. It helps me with Qudditch, keeps Robby my owl in shape, and it's just plain fun" she explained.

"What's it supposed to do?" he asked as he got to his feet. "It's meant to read things for you, then show the writing on the pupil. Unfortunately, this one's illiterate."

He laughed with her as he turned towards her voice, only to be cut off by the sight in front of him. On the bed was Cho, wearing a beautiful blue gown adored with golden butterflies, silver birds, and shimmering flowers that changed from one color to another, depending on the light. Her hair was tied back in a bun and the robe was simply too big for her, but Neville was stunned speechless.

"You like it?" she seemed equally stunned.

"It looks good on you" he lamely offered.

"Really? I'm hoping I just won't have to wear this at the wedding", Cho snorted.

"Well, I can't think of anything that wouldn't look good on you", Neville admitted.

She blushed. "So, are you-um-ready for this?"

"We're going to get married, aren't we?" he shifted from one foot to another.

"Is that a yes?" she raised one slender eyebrow, deep dark eyes twinkling. "Yes" he smiled back at her warmly and walked over to the bed. Neville sat down, simply smiling and staring at Cho, who returned the gesture. Finally, he slipped quietly towards her and kissed her. It was a soft, tender kiss, like those they had exchanged ever since the big duel with Draco.

They broke off, gazing through half-lidded eyes and breathing heavily, mouths slightly opening. Cho leaned forward again, kissing him deeply. He could feel her tongue flickering across his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. In turn, he opened his mouth, capturing the tongue, stroking it with his lips.

Enticed, Cho probed her tongue in deeper. Neville's eyes widened as she tasted his mouth. Shock turned into arousal, though, and he began gently sucking on it, then rubbed his own tongue against hers. He found her hands on the back of his head, buried in his hair, and somehow his own hands were in the same position, stroking her long black tresses. As they continued their deep kiss, he sighed into her mouth. She moaned back, the vibrations sending tingles all down his body.

He drew her lips and tongue into his mouth, devouring her. They broke off the kiss, breathing hard. Cho rubbed his shoulders absentmindedly. Her hands drifted down to his chest, rubbing circles on it. Neville moaned. "Please, Cho…it's for you, not me…."

"That's no excuse for you to miss out on anything" she shook her head, and then closed in to sensuously lick his ear, "You need this, Neville".

"Oh Cho" he murmured as her nimble fingers glided down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He would have done something to stop her if she hadn't latched on to his neck, sucking hard on him.

He was helpless. Her hands finished their work, shoving off the shirt and quickly darting down to the bottom of his t-shirt. All Neville could do was take off her pin, grab her hair and drown himself in its scent and texture. Cho finally pulled back from her assault, then giggling at the sight. "Your gran's not going to like what I did with your hair and your neck" she grinned at him.

"I love it, though" he smiled back then drew her into another kiss.

She broke it, however, pulling off his undershirt in a single motion. Neville's first reaction was to blush and try to hide himself. Instead, he kissed Cho again, nuzzled her cheek, and began licking her ear. Cho let out a coo as his lips pulled gently against her earlobe, and squeaked when he nipped it with his teeth. "This night is for you" he whispered into her ear then moved down to kiss her jaw.

She whimpered as he moved to kiss her neck, using lips and tongue to wet it, then sucked hard on it. He had never done this before, but he had wanted to do this to her for a long time. He had seen hickeys, of course, and he had just experienced his first, so he used his imagination to plant some of his own. Judging by Cho's gasps and shudders, it worked perfectly. "I love your neck. Your skin feels brilliant. It's so soft" He mumbled on her throat.

"Are you finally ready to take this bloody thing off?" Cho asked. Neville's fear had melted by then, shattered by his love for the vision in front of him

"Um….how do I do that?" he frowned. He tried tugging at the sash. No give. He tried pulling at her collar. Still nothing.

"Oh" Cho sighed, "so that's what mum did"

"She charmed it?" he sighed in turn. He brushed her hair from her chest, trying to find something. "Well, it's a beautiful dress. I don't want to ruin it" Neville murmured, feeling the silk against his knuckles.

Cho snapped her fingers "That's it! There must be a button or pin that holds it together"

"Did she say anything about it?" he looked over the dress, realizing that it had more pins and buttons than it first looked.

Cho leaned back on her hands, staring at the ceiling in thought, "Well, she said something about what you love the most about me" Neville closed his eyes in thought. It was a good thing it was that simple. He reached for a bird on the right side of her dress, right on her chest.

"Neville!"

"What? Oh" he realized where he was going.

"No, Cho, it's something else" he smiled at her. His hand reached the bird underneath her breast. "Your heart", Neville whispered. He slowly pulled out a silver pin from the bird.

Cho gazed at him, "You know, even if it turns out to be wrong, I still love you". At first nothing happened. He looked downcast. "No, it worked. Listen" she put her hand on his cheek.

Yes, he could hear it. It was silk shuffling underneath the outer layer. Cho leaped to her feet gasping. "Neville, grab on to it!" she said. He managed to get a handhold on the swirling cloth. There was another shuffling sound, and then the dress slammed into his face, knocking him on the bed. When, after some struggle, he managed to put the undone dress off him and onto the bed, he nearly fainted at the sight in front of him.

Cho was wearing only two pieces of silk. Her knickers clung to her hips, above her long, pale legs that had only flashed briefly at him through her robes at school. What was really surprising is what was on her chest. He expected a brassiere or something similar. Instead, it was a light blue, diamond-shaped piece of cloth that was tied to the back of her neck, went down her body, clung lovingly to her curves, and tapered off to a point right above her navel.

She blushed at she took in his expression. "It's dudou. I've hadn't had to wear this since uncle Yan's funeral. Really formal underwear, it's what it is" She looked sheepish.

"Y-you look fantastic" he stammered out as she sat down. Neville took her in his arms, kissing her again. He nuzzled her bare shoulder, losing himself again in her texture and scent. Cho was by no means passive; she kissed his exposed neck, moving down it as he in turn kissed her arm.

Their lips touched again. His hands stroked her back. Neville gasped when he realized how much of her back was exposed, and how sensitive she was, noticing the soft sighs and moans. He started rubbing her earnestly, the pitch of her moans rising in reaction. Carefully, he turned Cho around to kiss her shoulder from behind. "Keep doing that" she gasped. His lips and tongue went around her shoulders, across her back, then down until right above the line of her knickers.

Cho let out a moan. She had no idea that he would be this good, and what he was doing would feel so good. He kissed the side of her hip, sending another shiver up her spine. She rolled over onto her back, smiling up at him. Neville simply continued kissing her abdomen, licking her navel to inspire her entire body to arch upwards with a moan. He moved up to kiss her lips again. "How do you feel?"

"Brilliant" she sighed, kissing him.

Neville sighed in turn, gently stroking the blue silk cloth, from her delicate collar bone down her torso to her firm belly. As his hand brushed a still-covered breast, Cho gasped. She felt her body reacting to his touch, combined with the sensation of the silk to create a magnificent sensation. "Neville, could you take this off?" she asked breathlessly. Time to take the plunge, time to dig in, he thought to himself. She turned herself over onto her stomach.

He reluctantly refrained from returning to her soft skin, instead trying to undo the thin cloth chord around her neck. Oddly enough, he couldn't find a knot. He looked at the strip of cloth around her lower back. That one, too, lacked any way to undo it. "Um, Cho?" Neville asked, "How do you get this thing off?"

"Oh, sorry" she giggled sheepishly, "the knots are in the front, under the cloth. The top one can't be undone". The implication sank in as they briefly paused.

"I love you, Cho" he whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Neville slid his hands from behind her to underneath the dudou. Cho sucked in her breath as she felt his hands slip to the tender skin underneath her breast. She turned her head to kiss him as he slowly undid the knot. Boldly, he moved his hands up her body. They brushed against her breasts, sending a shudder down her spine, before moving up to her shoulders. As he kissed her back, he slipped the dudou over her head, brushing her hair over her head.

"Mm, that's better" she murmured as she brushed her hair from her eyes. She turned around on the bed, kissing him again. Neville kissed her back, stroking her hair. His fingers ran from the back of her head, down over her shoulders, down the front of her body. She looked so amazing with her hair draped over her breasts like a curtain. She moaned at the touch of his hands, encouraging him for more.

Neville gulped, then brushed aside the hair, revealing her chest. Cho could only watch his gaze take her in. "Well?" she asked.

"Perfect. Beautiful" he murmured. His fingers brushed her again. She closed her eyes from the sensation. Emboldened, he put his hands on her breasts, marveling at their texture and form.

"Yes…" she said breathlessly, putting her hands on his own, pressing and squeezing.

Taking the hint, he gently squeezed her breasts, rubbing them tenderly as he kissed her. She had opened her mouth to moan, so he slid his tongue in, tasting her. When one of Neville's fingers brushed a nipple, Cho moaned again into his mouth and kissed him even harder. Sensing he was on to something, he began rubbing the nipple in earnest. "You like that?" he whispered.

"Please, more" she moaned in turn as he pinched both her nipples.

"Maybe you could come from just this?" he asked her hopefully.

"You're not getting out of this that easy. I love this, though" Cho leaned her head back in pleasure. As she lay down on the bed, Neville moved his head down her neck, planting kisses as he went. Finally, he reached her breasts and kissed them. "More" she demanded. His lips pressed against a nipple. "More" she moaned. A tongue replaced the lips, swirling around, moving back to the rest of her breast, then circling back to the areola. He looked up to see Cho's reaction. She was speechless, her eyes squeezed tight and her mouth gaping in a wordless moan.

He repeated the procedure on the other breast, this time more confidently and followed by running his teeth over the sensitive skin. She moaned his name as she grabbed his head and pressed it to her chest. "How's thi-" Neville had opened his mouth and turned to look at her when she squeezed him again, his open mouth descending onto her breast. Her smell, texture, and taste overwhelmed him, and he sucked in the tender flesh, giving into his hunger. She screamed.

He broke off and looked up again, concerned. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"Suck on me. Now." She ordered with an uncharacteristic growl. Taking that as an encouragement, he moved his mouth back on her erect nipple and sucked hard. Dear lord, Cho tasted so good. He couldn't get enough of her, suckling on her while frantically rubbing the other nipple. Her moans turned into a high-pitched keening. Many other boys would have been annoyed, but Neville was aroused. Inspired he nipped it with his teeth, licked it again, and then resumed sucking.

Cho was bucking her hips wildly. Neville managed to hang on with his lips, but as he increased the pressure, she became even more frenzied. Inadvertently, he ended up tightening his grip on her other breast as he nursed hard. That was enough. With a final scream, she arched her body in ecstasy before finally collapsing back to the bed. After a brief pause, he crawled up her body to look at her face. Was she hurt? He peered down on her flushed face, concerned. To his surprise, she looked very, very satisfied. Her dark eyes gleamed as she looked up at him. "Brilliant. Absolutely wonderful" she gasped breathlessly.

"Did you-um…" he trailed off.

"Oh yes. That was fantastic" Cho closed her eyes in pleasure as she caught her breath. "I knew you'd be good. Didn't know you'd be that good, though" She grinned up at him. Neville suddenly felt much prouder of himself, and of his love for Cho.

"You're worth it" He kissed her, then began to nuzzle her neck. As he looked down, he saw her hand slip down the front of her knickers.

"Cho, may I…" he slid his hand down her smooth abdomen to the line of her knickers.

"Please, Neville" she whispered. With that, she grabbed his hand and plunged it in. He sucked in his breath as he felt the soft, wiry hair on her. He pushed the hand in further, fingers skimming over her soft flesh until he felt moisture. He looked down, finally seeing that her knickers were totally soaked.

Blushing, he began stroking the moistened flesh, probing around to touch….something….Cho gasped and rocked into his hand. He realized where his fingers were, and continued his probing. Finally, he found her soft folds, straining against his touch. Cho bucked again as Neville's fingers curled back to find her clitoris again. Realizing that this nub was crucial, he began slowly rub it with his index finger.

He heard her whimper and looked up. "Please….please…" she was moaning, her eyes closed and her head thrown back. Finally, Neville slipped a finger into her vagina, marveling at the texture and heat and pressure. Encouraged by her long gasp, he slid in another finger. His other hand joined the first, stroking her clitoris. Cho grabbed his head and pulled him up. Neville managed not to lose his rhythm on her genitals, but sped up when she kissed him hard. "Dear…sweet…oh…." She gasped as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out. He couldn't resist smiling at her before latching his mouth on the nipple he had missed the first time.

As his hands and mouth worked hard on her sweet body, Cho began to twitch and vibrate uncontrollably. She bit her fingers as her hips jerked and her chest heaved. His fingers plunged deeper and rubbed faster, his lips closed tight while he sucked ever harder. Neville was determined to give the witch the best experience he could possibly give. Teeth, tongue, fingers and palm all worked frantically on her, each touch sending blasts of heat through both of them.

Cho wailed, thrashing her head and wriggling terrifically. Neville's tongue had just begun running on the bitemarks on her areola when he felt her body stiffen and warm liquid cover his fingers. He removed his hands and mouth, merely watching her come down from her second orgasm.

She blinked away the bright lights in her eyes, trying to see straight. Cho sat up, grabbing Neville's shoulders. "Where the hell did you learn that?" she gasped, before kissing him forcefully.

"I was just…." Unable to explain himself, he just shrugged.

A slim black eyebrow raised. "Honestly?"

"Professor Snape once said I was too stupid to lie" he smiled.

"No, you're too honest to be stupid" she smiled back.

"How many times is that?" Neville asked her.

"Twice. I'd love to count each of them as ten, but I guess rules are rules. I can't just lie to my parents"

"I know. I'm terrible at that sort of thing, anyway. And I'm ready to make you come a thousand times for your sake"

"I'd like that"

"Me too" They shared a laugh. "Ready for number three?" he asked, turning serious.

"Only if it's as good as the other two" Cho never broke her smile.

The weight slipped from Longbottom's shoulders, along with all his worries when he saw Cho's smile. Without prompting, he took hold of her knicker elastic and slowly slid them off. Before he could get a better look at her, he realized that his hand was still wet. He held it up to his face and sniffed it. It was bizarre and heady, and he curiously licked it. Not bad. He sucked on his finger, still pondering the taste. He looked down at Cho, whose eyes were widening as she took in the sight.

So she liked it, he realized. He lowered his head and moved himself down her body. Realizing what he was doing, Cho crawled backwards and leaned on the head of the bed to give Neville some room. As his fingers returned to her folds, all she could do is grasp on to the bedposts, mewling helplessly. Finally, he lowered his head and kissed her on her lower "lips".

Neville nearly panicked when her thighs clamped around his head, pressing him into her folds. "MMMPH!" he tried to wriggle himself free, but the sound and the movements made Cho cry out and thrust her hips into his face. Finally, he tried a different tactic and kissed the inside of her thighs. She cried out again, but her grip loosed. Instead, her legs began pushing apart.

Encouraged, he began nuzzling and kissing a thigh. Her legs fell apart, releasing him. Still, Neville wasn't going to take his chances, and at any rate he was having too much fun. He nipped at the smooth flesh, slowly licked it, and then began to softly suck on it. "Please" Cho gasped. "please….."

He obediently returned his attention to her crotch, detaching his mouth and rubbing the skin around her genitals gently. When she purred, he went to the next step. Pulling back her outer lips gently, he pressed a kiss on her clit. Judging from her shudder, he was doing well. Neville's tongue darted to encircle the sensitive nub, then ran down to her folds, licking each lovingly. This time, she whimpered. He wondered what kind of beautiful sound Cho would make if he….ah, yes. High-pitched cooing for when he sucked on her folds. He let it go and nuzzled them before forming his lips around her clit, pulling on it the same way he did with her nipples.

This time, Cho screamed outright. Neville frantically suckled on her, hoping to incite more of her musical sounds. Something wet poured into his mouth as the screams turned into squeals. It tasted similar to what he tasted earlier, but slightly less acidic. Out of curiosity, he removed his mouth to slide his tongue down her and into her vagina. Yes, there was the other taste. He switched from one to the other, up and down, sucking and licking.

More and more of her juices poured out as she writhed and bucked and sank her fingernails into his scalp, entangling her hands in his hair. Neville's fingers flew up and down, covering and probing whatever his mouth missed. The two tastes tangled with each other, mixing, mingling in an elixir that he swallowed whole. Knowing she was close, he plunged his tongue in her opening while squeezing her soft buttocks.

Finally, Cho turned rigid, flooding his mouth while letting out one last scream. The young Ravenclaw collapsed onto the bed as Longbottom finished, taking in her fluids as if they were delicious. Since they came from her, what else could they taste like? Knowing that she had taken enough for that night, Neville moved up, kissing his way up her sweaty body to her lips.

"Lovely" he whispered.

"Wonderful" she answered in kind. They kissed again.

"Did I thank you yet for all you've done?" Cho asked.

"Yes. Thank you for….you" he stumbled on his own words.

"Always knew your mouth was meant for other things than talking" she teased, "And don't ever change"

"Yes, miss" Neville grinned down at her, "as long as you don't either". As they held each other, drained from the night, Cho fell asleep to her lover's snores massaging her neck.


End file.
